


Just My Type

by Dead_Account1000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Voltron Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Account1000/pseuds/Dead_Account1000
Summary: Kuro meets a friend of his brother's while out wandering the town.





	Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizuLeKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/gifts).



> Merry (belated) Christmas, Mizu and a Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy it!

During the snowy month of December, everyone was out and about, bustling around the small town for last minute Christmas shopping.

It was Christmas Eve, and Kuro had nowhere to go.

Well, not really. He could always head back to his brother's place, that was full of Christmas cheer and the smell of homemade cookies filling the air. Shirogane was currently baking away for the get together tomorrow, where friends and family alike would be visiting with gifts and treats of their own.

Kuro sighed as he looked down at the gifts in his hand, two small packages for his brother and wife, Allura. He turned them over in his hand, hearing the contents inside shift as he continued moving it. It wasn't much, just a pair of diamond studded earrings for his sister-in-law and a pair of silver cufflinks for his brother. It's not that he didn't love his brother, he was the best family Kuro could ask for alongside their adopted little brother Keith. His present was sitting at the house already, the silver, red, and black motorcycle helmet sitting underneath the tree with a red bow slapped on the top.

Slipping the small packages into his coat pocket, he pulled out his phone to check the time.

8:17 PM.

Huffing out a breath, Kuro put his phone away and made to stand up.

“Shiro! I figured you would've been home baking, not moping around town.”

The voice was accompanied by the sound of footsteps crunching snow. Kuro turned towards the source of both sounds and was floored by who was standing there. It was a tall, lanky man wearing a black peacoat with a blue and white stocking cap and scarf combo. The blue of the hat matched the man's bright eyes and complemented his tan skin. Brown hair poked out from underneath the edge of the cap, framing the other's cute face. A tower of gifts was taking residence in the man's arms, and Kuro couldn't help being slightly jealous of the packages.

“I'm not Shiro.”

His response seemed to surprise the other, who furrowed his brows and looked at him critically. Something must of occurred to him in that moment as his face lit up like Shiro's Christmas tree.

“You're Kuro then!”

His own surprise must have been obvious when the man grinned mischievously at him.

“Did you really think that Shiro wouldn't talk about his twin? But where are my manners! The name's Lance and it's a pleasure to finally meet you! I'd shake your hand but my hands are kind of full at the moment!”

Kuro shook his own head with a small smile and took a step towards him.

“Do you need help carrying your gifts?”

Lance's happy look didn't diminish. If anything, his smile grew.

“The help would be appreciated!”

After the presents were divided between them -”just because your arm is bigger than both of mine combined doesn't mean you can carry more!”- they were on their way, Kuro trailing a little behind the excited Lance.

“I can't talk to you if you're behind me.”

Kuro arched a brow before lengthening his stride to catch up with Lance. The other gave him a heart warming smile before speaking again.

“I'm actually headed to Shiro's to drop off all these gifts, so running into you was really lucky.”

“You were going to carry all these presents to Shiro's? Where do you live?”

“On the other side of town. My car's useless right now otherwise I would've drove. I'll probably see if Keith can come by and take a look at it after Christmas.”

Kuro let the words hang on the air for a few seconds before replying.

“I can give you a ride home after we get to Shiro's, if you'd like.”

Lance beamed at Kuro before speaking.

“Really? I'd appreciate that so much! Keith is always telling me that I should just get a new car but I love that thing. It's been with me since high school.”

Kuro chuckled as he adjusted the presents balanced on his arm and gave Lance a smile.

“It'd be no trouble at all, Lance.”

The rest of the walk was filled with quiet murmurs and comfortable conversation. It really was like walking through a winter wonderland, snow draped over the area like a soft white blanket. Lights of red and green decorated the homes lining the street, lighting up the place in a cheerful display. Kuro had not been too appreciative beforehand, but now that he's gotten to know the bubbly young man next to him a little bit -Lance was quite talkative- he can appreciate the work and time put into the light displays just a little more now.

“How long are you going to be in town, Kuro?”

The question should not have caught him by surprise, but it did.

“I'm leaving the weekend after New Year's.”

His answer seems to have made Lance happy as he smiled brightly at him.

“That means I have more time to get to know you! You're pretty infamous around here. And I've heard plenty about your college days.”

Kuro winced internally at that. College was both some of the worst and best days of his life. He'd rather not relive some of it.

“Only good things I hope.”

Lance looked him in the eye before giving a coy smile and winking.

“Only the best.”

Lance laughed out loud at the look on Kuro's face before turning away and walking up towards a familiar house. He had been so engrossed in their conversation that he hadn't noticed that they had reached his brother's home. Shaking his head a bit, Kuro followed Lance down there walkway and up to the warm, inviting abode. It didn't surprise him when Lance just barged in after wiping and banging the snow off his shoes, immediately slipping them off with the collection of others on the inside of the door. Kuro followed suit as he shut the door with his hip, placing the presents down on the side table so he could reach down and untie his boots.

“I hope you're decent because I brought presents and a stray home so you better come take care of him!”

Kuro was still removing his second boot when he heard his brother reply.

“Another stray?! Damnit, Lance, it's like you're a magnet for them I swear-”

Kuro rose up from placing his second boot on the ground and turned to wear his brother was now standing at the end of the hallway, decked out in his Christmas apron and a look of surprise. Said look quickly turned amused as he continued speaking.

“You can throw him right back out.”

“Shiro?!”

“I'm kidding. Welcome home, Kuro. And thanks for bringing the presents over Lance. You know how those two like to snoop.”

As Kuro maneuvered the presents back into his arm and made his way forward, Lance had already made his way further into the house and into the living room where he was beginning to put the presents underneath the tree. He was just finishing up when Kuro came to a stop next to him and kneeled down.

“I got 'em!”

One by one Lance took the presents from Kuro, slipping them into open places amongst the other presents. As the other was finishing organizing the packages, Kuro reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small two gifts for his brother and Allura. He held them in his hand, wondering if the two would like their gifts.

“Can't let those be hidden by the others, huh.”

Kuro looked up at Lance who was smiling softly at him, radiating more warmth than the fireplace on the other side of the man. Lance didn't try to take them from him, letting Kuro place them gently on top of the nearest present, a big silver thing with green and red bows decorating the top. He didn't look to closely at the tag, keeping his eyes on the two small gifts.

“I'm sure they'll love them.”

Kuro glanced back at Lance, returning his smile briefly before standing back up.

“Hopefully they do.”

Kuro turned and made his way back towards the front door, taking note of his brother standing in the archway. Shirogane was giving him a knowing smirk.

“What?”

“Put his coat away for him.”

Kuro arched a brow at the other.

“He's staying for awhile so you might as well. Plus, he's exactly your type.”

Kuro fought to keep his blush down, glad the festive lights helped cover what little red did come through.

“And how exactly do you know my type, huh, brother?”

Shirogane just shrugged his shoulders as he turned and made his way back towards the kitchen.

“We have similar taste, just you prefer boys over girls.”

“A-hah! So you admit I'm gorgeous!”

Both brothers startled and turned towards the new voice. Lance looked triumphant, a victorious grin spread across his face.

He was also standing right next to Kuro and he could feel the warmth radiating off the smaller man.

“Now Lance-”

“Buhp buhp buhp buhp buhp! Too late! There are witnesses and everything, Shiro!”

Lance fluttered his fingers and blew a kiss towards Shirogane as his wife's voice came from the back of the house.

“Takashi, stop flirting with Lance and come help me finish these cookies.”

“Yeah, Takashi. Go finish baking in that cute apron of yours.”

Shirogane was red-faced and grumbly as can be as he made his way back to the kitchen where Allura had her head poked around the door jam. She gives the two near the front of the house a quick wave and a wink before disappearing again.

“So I'm exactly your type, hmm?”

Kuro looked over at Lance, who was now leaning more into the other's space. The taller could feel the other's breath brush against his cheek with each exhale. Kuro found he could do nothing but give a small.nod, smiling as Lance's hopeful expression turned radiant as he smiled.

“Good, because you're exactly my type too.”


End file.
